<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Think I Love You, Baby by VirginiasWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552158">Think I Love You, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf'>VirginiasWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death in Paradise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, jungle sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Land Rover breaks down in the jungle, Richard struggles with some feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camille Bordey/Richard Poole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been doing a thing over on my Tumblr where people send me a character or ship and I have to shuffle my MP3 player and write a drabble based on the song that comes up. It's great fun especially when you really have to think to make it work. This one came from 5-1-5-0 by Dierks Bentley which a quick search on Youtube will tell you is really not a Richard/Camille song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Land Rover sputters and belches a cloud of grey smoke before stopping completely…on a secluded road in the heart of the Saint Marie jungle.</p><p>“Great, that’s just bloody great,” Richard Poole can’t help but growl.</p><p>His partner immediately turns to him with a snarl, “Like I am any happier about this than you are!”</p><p>“I didn’t imply that you were…” Richard starts to argue. Then again, maybe he had harbored the assumption that she would be. She’s an island girl. This is practically her back yard.</p><p> Either way, instead of fighting back, she is jumping out of the Land Rover, and Richard would be concerned that she is about to leave him, except for some reason as she jumps the most dominantly heterosexual male portion of his brain kicks in and all he can think about is that she has beautiful legs. They’re the color of sun kissed copper and rigorously toned, and just like the rest of her they are absolutely stunning. Except that’s not a very proper way for an inspector to think about his sergeant. Richard shakes his head to clear the thought just as Camille turns around.</p><p>Her face scrunches in puzzlement for a moment, but then she states, “I am going to try to call Dwayne and Fidel.”</p><p>“Yes, that would be a brilliant idea Sergeant Bordey.” Richard refers to her with overly formal terms to hide that the way he has just thought about her is anything but formal.</p><p>Camille steps several feet away from the vehicle to make the call, but after less than  a minute her face falls. “Oh non. There is no service.”</p><p>“Of course there wouldn’t be service in a bloody jungle,” Richard growls.</p><p>As Camille returns, glaring at him it occurs that he should do something other than fight with her. It’s not her fault that they’re stuck. It’s not even her fault that he’s apparently a secret pig who can’t see a woman living her life in shorts without wanting to stare at her legs.</p><p>“I should look under the hood.”</p><p>“Do you even know anything about cars? And do not say that being a man makes you more knowledgeable!” Camille holds up a finger to silence him before he can speak.</p><p>She’s right. He doesn’t really know anything about cars, but can it really be that hard to figure out?</p><p>“Of course I know about cars!”</p><p>“Then take off your shirt.”</p><p>“What?” Richard blinks in surprise. He has no idea what taking off his shirt has to do with fixing the Land Rover.</p><p>“You will get oil on your sleeves and you will overheat if you do not.”</p><p>Admittedly there is some logic there. Not logic that he particularly likes, but it does make sense in a way, and he does like this shirt a lot. “Don’t umm…don’t look at me when I’m taking my shirt off.”</p><p>Camille laughs. It’s a nice sound that does funny things to him.</p><p>Except seconds later he just feels stupid, and so incredibly pale that one might avert their gaze. Worst of all, he doesn’t feel even remotely knowledgeable about cars. Time to fake it though.</p><p>Richard jumps out of the Land Rover and is met with the first obstacle. He can’t even lift the bloody hood latch and the belching smoke is making him cough.</p><p>He can feel Camille watching him with what he is sure must be disappointment. “Okay, get back in the Land Rover before you hurt yourself.”</p><p>Something about her glare framed by smoke and makes him want to instantly obey without arguing. Seconds later he is back in the Land Rover feeling like a disappointing failure and wanting desperately to put his shirt back on.</p><p>“I think I know what is wrong,” Camille states.</p><p>“What’s that,” Richard can’t help but ask weakly. </p><p>Except Camille isn’t jumping out to look under the hood. Instead, she’s turned to face him, and she’s touching his biceps. Not just touching them in fact, but stroking them. Then she does something even more surprising. She kisses him on the lips before pressing to probe her tongue inside his mouth.</p><p>Richard is so surprised that he can only follow her lead. They kiss for several minutes before she breaks apart from him.</p><p>“Feeling better?”</p><p>Richard can only nod as the shock is still too powerful.</p><p>“Good. You needed affection to fix your problem, and the Land Rover? She needs water.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They were supposed to just fix the engine and leave, but you guys wanted smut so I had to deliver.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If she was a good DS, a proper one, Camille wouldn’t even be considering the proposition she is about to make. Then again, she’s already shoved her tongue down her DI’s throat once anyway so what’s the harm in testing how far he’ll go, and she is a good DS. She solves cases and catches perps. She just also happens to have needs that she’s tired of satisfying with a vibrator and it’s not like she doesn’t genuinely love and care for the man she is hoping will satisfy them today. Or like she hadn’t noticed him staring at her legs earlier. The only problem is going to be giving off signals that even he can read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we don’t have to fix the Land Rover with water. We could just let the engine cool down on its own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard blinks and reaches for his shirt again. “Why would we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s put it this way. If we get back to the station in a timely manner, we will both spend the rest of the morning and all afternoon filling out paperwork. If we stall, there is less time for paperwork and perhaps instead we can sit here and practice kissing while the engine cools. That will be a much nicer morning, non? Perhaps other things too?” At least he can’t fault her for not laying out her intentions completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard runs a hand through his hair, but Camille notes that he looks cautiously intrigued. “You do realize that if we do these ‘other things’ it won’t be a one time deal for us. We can’t just go back to work this afternoon and pretend nothing has happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know my love.” Camille is secretly relieved that he is leaving this ultimatum. Although today will certainly be questionable, it won’t make her feel dirty or shameful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camille reaches out a finger to silence him while undoing the buttons on her shirt with the other hand. “No more talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t have to say any more, because his eyes are suddenly riveted to her breasts as she removes her shirt, and then her bra, discarding both into the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As carefully as possible she climbs over the center console onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard runs his hands over her bare breasts as her mouth finds his again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camille grinds herself against his crotch taking delight in how quick his body is to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of him moaning into her mouth fills her with a further desperation. She wants him to bury himself inside of her this very instant, but they are both wearing too much clothing to make this possible, so instead Camille lifts herself enough that they can both start to undress eachother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, Camille is completely bare, and Richard is also wonderfully exposed. If she weren’t already so frantically aroused, Camille might consider putting her mouth on him, but instead she wastes no time positioning herself so that his shaft is buried inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Richard gasps. Apparently he hadn’t expected her to react that quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you going to thrust?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer comes quickly, not in the form of words, but of action. Wonderful action that soon has her reduced to loud keening wails that might sound pained if not for the reassurances that she manages to pepper in which encourage Richard to suck at her throat as he continues to thrust into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he hits just the right spot and Camille lets out a primal scream as she comes undone, thankful that only the jungle will hear their secrets. After a few more thrusts, Richard spills himself inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit entangled for a moment longer, just watching each other's faces before Camille becomes aware that the Land Rover is no longer belching smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, the engine cleared by itself. Just like I said it would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard mulls things over for a moment before stating, “I suppose your suggestion did work. Not exactly proper procedure to be recorded in the books, but if we break down in the jungle again it might be worth repeating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, then I cannot wait for the next time we break down.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>